A Furry Little Problem
by SeerBlack
Summary: Cofic. Darcy has news about the Special kids, and a furry little problem, so the Winchesters and Daemons reroute and go meet up with her. But of course, no hunt goes down that easily.
1. Alabama

**Disclaimer:** **We do not own Supernatural or any related materials.**

**This is co-written by me and Sarah the Mutant Farm Girl!

* * *

**

Autumn pulled the Mustang into the parking place furthest from the rest of the cars in the lot. The last thing she wanted was some boy in daddy's old Toyota hitting her baby. Athena was bouncing, practically bursting in the passenger's seat, they had news. Dean circled the car to meet her, having already parked the Impala; she smiled at him answering all the questions he wouldn't dare ask. Athena cleared her throat leaning into Sam and in a stage whisper asking, "How long until they remember they're not alone out here?"  
"Squirt, I'm going to tell your news," Autumn threatened her sister, breaking her eye contact with Dean.  
"Yes, what is this 'news'?" Dean asked his hand finding the small of Autumn's back and leading them all toward the truck stop diner.  
"Darcy called a while ago," Athena grinned. "That lead she was chasing down, she's got it."  
"What does she know?" Sam asked not trying to hide the urgency in his voice. His lack of tact made the little ole man who seated them give him a quizzical look that the group over looked.  
"Easy, Sammy, she didn't just hand me jewels over the phone. We're going to meet her, she's got a big furry friend for us to find," Athena said slowly as if talking to a small child.  
"Big furry friend in what way?" Dean queried, as Autumn had already been filled in and Sam was too busy trying to turn Athena into a puddle by glaring at her.  
"Don't know," Autumn shrugged, "Valover likes to be a little vague. But she was sweet enough to tell us she's headed for 'babma."  
"That's three days behind us," he groaned.  
"Three days verse possibly finding and stopping the demon…hmmm I'll lose three days driving how about you, Autters?" Athena teased.  
"You did not just call me 'Autters', that's not happening." Autumn said with a half hearted glower over her menu.  
"No, it totally is!" Athena pulled out her phone typing a quick txt and reading it off to the table, "Willy, Autumn is now to be called Autters, Much Love Teenie" She made a point of showing Autumn that she hit send. The same elderly man who'd seated them came and took their orders, and he and a young raven haired boy, who eyed Sam, brought there food out half hour later.  
"We stopping for the night before heading backwards?" Dean asked hopefully when Autumn started playing with his ring under the table.  
"No," Sam answered too quickly, he obviously hadn't forgotten an incident a few weeks back concerning thin walls, the death of a head board, Autumn, and Dean. Since, he'd kept them moving too much for any recreational sports.  
"You're no fun, Sam-man," Autumn pouted.  
"Darcy has a hunt for us; we can't just sit around what if she tries to handle it and gets hurt?" Sam asked, he and Darcy had bonded a little on their last hunt and since he and Athena have been joined on all matters Darcy.  
"Yea, how would that make you" Autumn jumped before Athena had time to finish her question. She quickly pulled her vibrating cell from her pocket and dropped it on the table, the group leaned forward to see who was txting her. "Its Will," Athena smiled happily taking the phone and opening it. She suppressed a giggle before handing it over to her sister.  
"Hello Autters! Glad to read you and Tee are getting along 3 Will" Autumn read aloud. "I hate you, Athena Rhea, I want you to know that." Athena stuck her tongue out at the elder Daemon.  
"You may hate me, but you can't live without me either."  
"For this," Dean pointed at the phone, "we're stopping for the night." Sam and Athena groaned, and Autumn avoided looking at them, knowing she'd blush at the obvious intentions of her significant other.

Darcy jumped out of the Volkswagen the moment the familiar engines announced the arrivals of her friends. They were right outside Alabama; meeting up here before going into the hunt would be easier. Darcy could brief them on the hunt and they'd work out the destine to be a pain in the ass, pecking order. It was no secret that Autumn didn't fully trust her, and Dean had it burned in his brain that he was leader of all packs, neither one had been warm to her their first meeting. She grinned happily as the four neared her, throwing a knowing smile in Teenie's direction. She folded her arms over her chest and leant heavily on her car, raising an eyebrow as they came into talking distance.

"What took you guys so long? Wait… don't answer that."

She exchanged a small glare with Autumn before she turned away from them and rifled through the backseat of her car, tossing out some of her clothes to get to her journal. She opened it up and passed it to Dean, pointing out the latest article to be glued onto the pages. Dean quickly glanced through the article before he handed it down the line, shoving his hands in his pockets as soon as the book left them.

"So you think Bigfoot is having a bit of fun with the locals?" Darcy gave a small snigger and then flicked some of her hair back, taking her journal once the group had finished scanning the article.

"Sure, if you could call that fun. Right, before we get any further I thought I should say this now. Dean, you're an ass." Dean frowned at Darcy and then shared a look with Autumn. Darcy rolled her eyes as she scanned the thoughts bubbling off their minds and looked over to the younger two. Teenie watched her older sister and then grinned.

"Yeah, but he's Autty's ass and..."

"TEENIE, I totally did not need to know that!"

Darcy gave Athena a small glare and focused on something other than the rapid amount of thoughts streaming through their heads. Sometimes it was so hard being a telepath. Sam gave her a sympathetic look and pointed back to the journal.

"So, Bigfoot?" She shook her head again in resignation and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, anyway… couple of people dead, a few more missing. Authorities out to scour the woods clean of any type of carnivore. Honestly, people really irritate me sometimes.' She pointed back over her shoulder and jerked her thumb 'last known sighting of it was that-a-way, although someone was taken over yonder last night." She waved her hand over to her right. The hunter's exchanged looks before Dean sighed and spoke up.

"So you think there's more than one?"

"No Dean, I think it's just one with MPD."

Sam snorted and then looked away as Autumn and Dean threw him a glare. Autumn folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, leaning into Dean as she did so. She didn't trust Darcy; there was something about her besides her being telepathic that creeped her out. Also the fact that she was part shape-shifter and was therefore part something she hunted didn't help to settle the blaring sirens going off.

"Cut the sarcasm Valover. We should split up, talk to people. Have there been any survivors?"

Darcy nodded her head as she tossed her journal back into the car. Autumn watched her warily and tapped her foot as the woman turned back to face them.

"Yeah, there's been a few. One of them was there when they found one of the bodies. Some guy called Marty… Smackles."

"Right, how about a motel?"

_Some motel _

Darcy dropped her bag to the ground heavily, a familiar metallic thud echoing through the room. She turned around slightly to the side, eying the other bed in the room and then turning to the other hunters that had collected into her place. She dropped onto the bed and bounced slightly until it settled down.

"So, who's going where?"

Sam and Teenie replied almost instantly together. "We're not sharing with Autumn 'n' Dean." Dean grinned at Autumn and slid his hand onto her waist, whispering something into her ear. The two elder's grinned.

"Well, have fun figuring out the sleeping arrangements. Dean and I are going to figure out a plan." They watched them walk out before Darcy turned to the others and spoke softly.

"What are the chances the plan involves both of them without clothes?"

"Pretty high. So, how are we gonna share this room?"

Athena took a spot on the bed next to Darcy and folded her legs, looking at the rather awkward man in front of them. Darcy jumped off the bed, shoving Sam lightly out of the way before she moved the other queen sized bed into the other one and then jumped onto it. She flopped onto her belly and shrugged.

"Sam can sleep in the middle, that way me and Teenie don't fall into the crack."

Dean opened the door to the second room, grinning as Autumn slid into the room before him. He watched as he dropped her duffel onto the ground and turned around to face him. He slid his arms around her waist and gently kissed the tip of her nose, earning him a small giggle. Autumn coiled her arms around his neck and leant her head onto her shoulder.

"So about this plan. Do we have to do it now, or can it wait?"

Dean didn't even pause before he answered her. "Oh, it can defiantly wait."

Autumn and Dean were gone for the rest of the day, and the girls sent him out to pick up dinner that evening. When he'd returned they were sitting on the bed amongst newspaper clippings, their journals, and what he was pretty sure to be a People Magazine, though Athena hid it too quickly to be sure. They kept shooting each other glances while eating. Darcy had found a nice, cozy, horror film for them to watch, and Sam was glad because it relived some of the anxiety he had foolishly built up over Darcy's Mega-Bed. Somewhere between the monster's first attack and the pretty little virgin crying to the cops at the end he'd drifted off to sleep.

Sam woke slowly, something he'd only gotten to do a few dozen times in his life. As he roused he became aware of the heavy weight on his chest and the two warm bodies pressed against his sides. He tried not to stir them as he pulled himself lose enough to see who he was laying under. A mix of blonde and brunette locks lay under his nose, and clinging to his shirt was a thin, pale hand. As lay, unable to move, under the pressing weight of the two women his heart rate slowed back down to normal as last night played back over in his mind. He found his right arm was free to moved and he stroke the side of Athena's face, her eyelids fluttered and then blue eyes revealed themselves with a soft smile, as she looked up at him.

"Do you think you could get off?" he asked her watching confusion filter over her face.

"Uh, yea," she rolled over.

"You two think too loud," Darcy yawned patting Sam's chest before pushing herself up and kneeling in the bed looking at her two bed buddies. "Teenie, you snore did you know that?" the blonde threw her pillow at the younger woman hitting her in the face. Darcy launched herself across Sam to tackle Athena and the two tumbled to the floor laughing.

"Ladies there's plenty of Sam for the both of you," Sam teased causing the duo to stop mid-tickle fight and stare at him.

"That's it, Samuel Winchester, you are not longer spending time with your brother. You're starting to act like him!" Darcy scolded.

"And where is he supposed to live Dar?" Athena asked flopping back on the ground and staring at the ceiling tiles.

"Sammy can always come stay with me, it gets a little lonely on the wide open road, sometimes," Darcy pouted.

"Did we forget I'm still in the room?" Sam asked crawling out of bed and stretching his arms toward the ceiling.

"How could we forget you Jolly Green?" Teenie teased jumping up and grabbing her duffle. "I call first shower!"

Darcy grinned as she watched the elder girl run into the bathroom.

"Good, cos you _really_ smell."

"Real mature Dar!"

* * *

**A/N: Right! Chapter one of our first co-fic! Hope you guys enjoy and don't worry, if you review she'll know. **


	2. Monkey Bars

"Get much planning done, Autters?" Darcy asked as the couple joined their table for breakfast. Autumn glared at her dropping down into the empty chair.

"I'm good at multitasking, Darbrain." Darcy glanced at Dean when his thoughts flared up, he was actually slightly proud and she quickly batted away the thoughts when she discovered that the reason was they'd planned while in the throws of other activities.

"I'm not asking," Teenie said reading the look on Darcy's face and returning to swirling the butter into her syrup.

"So did you two actually plan anything?" Sam asked handing a menu over.

"Yes," Dean said a little indignant. "Aut and I will go talk with Marty"

"Do you think that's so smart?" Sam interjected. "You're people skills"

"Are questionable, at best," Darcy finished for him, saving him a glare from the hunters in question.

"Fine, I didn't want to deal with scared-shitless-Chewbacca witness anyway," Autumn shrugged. "How are we breaking down, though? The three of you want to stick together?"

"Yup, yup, yup," Teenie chirped. A butch looking waitress came to the table to tend to the late arrivals, Athena made a face when her sister ordered her coffee black, and all five waited for the woman to leave before continuing with their discussion.

"So you've got Smuckers"

"Smackles"

"Smackles, and we'll go visit the most recent scene," Dean summed up. Darcy nodded her head and pushed her pancakes around her plate boredly. She hated eating breakfast when it came to hunts, something about having your stomach full and then running around like a crazy woman made her feel sick. She looked up from her musing to see four identical looks aimed her way.

"What? I'm not allowed to play with my food now?"

The exchanged another set of looks and Darcy rolled her eyes, picking her nearly empty glass of coke. Sam looked at it for a few moments before he asked in an awestruck tone.

"Didn't we get that for you, like 2 minutes ago?"

She nodded her head happily and drained the remaining liquid, bouncing happily in her seat. Athena grinned at her and began to shovel food into her mouth, nodding thanks at the buff waitress as she left the table. Autumn and Dean had slipped into a private conversation and were now whispering to each other suspiciously leaving the younger three to resume a more normal talk.

Sam had a frown on his face and judging by the way Darcy was grimacing something was going on down their link. Athena didn't mind Darcy being one of the Special Kids, but the whole 'link with Sam' thing made her uneasy, not just because they could have private conversations in their heads, but because it made her feel like an outsider. She placed her fork back down and gave Sam's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"You ok Sammy?"

"Yeah, just a head-ache."

She bit her lip worriedly, handing Sam a glass of water from the table. He took it from her with a weak smile. Darcy groaned and picked up her coffee, sculling it down quickly, heedless of the temperature.

"You sure it isn't a vision?"

"God I hope not. Those things are like having an off-tune twelve piece marching band of elephants waltzing through your head."

"Dar, I think you've had a bit too much caffeine. Let me take that off you and we can go chat to Marty."

Darcy gave Teenie an annoyed look but relinquished her coffee and stood up, tossing down some money on the table. She waved her hands in front of the older two and finally cleared her throat loudly. Dean looked over to her and raised an eyebrow.

"We're heading off. I suggest you check where the body turned up before heading over to where the person was taken…"

"Valover, we do know our job."

"Fine, I was just saying."

Dean nodded his head in agreement and then turned back to Autumn, grinning as he shoved some of his food into his mouth. Darcy rolled her eyes and then slipped out of the booth, making her way over to the door. Autumn called over to her before she managed to exit.

"Valover! You need keys?"

She shook her head and pulled her keys out of her pocket, waving them around slightly.

"Nah, I'm good. Hurry up you two!"

Darcy smirked as she turned into the driveway of a small lodge. For the past 10 minutes that it had taken to get there the younger hunters had amused themselves by playing 20 questions that was angling more and more towards Truth or Dare. She turned the music down slightly when the questions became directed at her.

"Darby! Sam with a shirt or without?"

Darcy snorted at the sudden protest emanating from Sam and she turned her head slightly to the side. She had banished both into the backseat, after telling them both that fighting over the front was not allowed.

"Teenie, why are you even asking that? Without shirt!"

After a few moments of 'I told you so' from Teenie she rolled her eyes and turned the music back up, cursing loudly as her car rolled over a rock. She glowered at the dirt drive before her and bit the inside of her cheek and she parked her car in front of the house. She turned back to the others and tossed them an ID.

"Right, so we're Wildlife Researcher's from the Primatology department. Hey, I do my research! Will you two cut that out?"

She glared at the older two and clipped her ID onto her jacket. She ignored the bouts of mirthful laughter and opened the car door, slamming it hard behind her. Sam and Athena exited and came up behind her, the blonde throwing her arms around Darcy in a hug.

"Oh Dar! You of all people know we're only kidding. You should have eaten- grouchy pants."

Darcy suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and shrugged Teenie off as she knocked on the door, giving her best smile as a man opened it.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Weir these are my associates Dr's Mckay and Carter. We're from the Primatology department and we heard about the recent attack. We have a few questions if you would be so kind."

The man nodded and the three entered the room.

Autumn crouched down onto the dirt, her eyes scanning over the disturbed ground. Off to her side Dean kept watch, his eyes darting over the foliage and through the trees.

"You find anything Aut?"

She stood up and brushed off her knees. Walking over to her boyfriend and leaning on a nearby tree.

"Just disturbed soil and not much else. Could have been done by anything."

Dean didn't answer his focus instead on the large hairy thing standing a few meters away, sniffing at a large log. The two immediately went into defense mode, crouching down and peering at it through the trees. It was quite tall, being over six feet in height, covered in thick brown hair. The only parts that weren't covered in the fur were its face, palms and feet instead replaced with pink fleshy skin. It gave a small grunt and shuffled over to another tree, easily swinging on a branch like a seven-year old on monkey bars. Dean quickly started back-tracking away from it, pulling Autumn along after him. Autumn allowed herself to be dragged along, turning once a safe distance away and running along behind Dean. She smirked leaning into the Impala once the reached it watching Dean scan their surroundings. He turned to look at her satisfied that it wasn't going to follow. "Well, I guess it has our scent, now."

"Which is always helpful," Autumn agreed. "Think about what it did for us with the werewolves." Dean's eyes snapped to the silver bullet she still wore around her neck, and she didn't need to be a 'special child' to know his thoughts had just turn jealously toward particularly one wolf.

"We're not using you as bait, babe." He decided, rolling her eyes Autumn looped her fingers through his belt hoops and pulled him to her.

"Not afraid of wittle ole big foot sending me to kingdom come? Even when you'll be there with a nice shot gun to kill him?" she teased stepping up on her tip toes to kiss him.

"Afraid? Never. Concerned? Maybe," he answered when she released him. "We know for sure what our friend is, so lets go put the nerd patrol on study duty and kill him." Autumn said circling around and waiting for him to unlock her side of the Impala. "So when do I get a spare key to this baby?"

"When do I get one for Scarlet?"

"That ain't happening anytime soon."

"Right, its official. We are _never_ interviewing another person under the guise of being Primatologists"

Darcy and Athena flopped into the nearest booth, both groaning as they rested their heads against the back of the seat. The interview had started off quite well, until the man decided to test their knowledge on primates. Thankfully Sam had paid attention during some of his high school classes and managed to save them from being arrested. Sam grinned and sat down, waving a breadstick at the two women.

"You so owe me."

Darcy smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes at him, confiscating the breadstick from his hand.

"Sammy, I think sleeping with you cancels us owing you anything. I mean we could just toss you out and send you to bunk with Dean and Autumn."

Athena snorted and petted his hand comfortingly. Sam opened and closed his mouth a few times before he glared at Darcy and ate some bread. Darcy rolled her eyes and waved happily as the two older hunters appeared through the door. Autumn and Dean took a seat beside Sam, causing the other three to shuffle around to accommodate them.

"So how did Bigfoot go?"

Autumn shrugged and helped herself to some bread, waving it in front of Dean's nose. He took it off her and put it in his mouth, swallowing quickly. The younger hunter's exchanged glances and then sat back.

"The usual. We found it, you guys get to stake out the nearest library and find a way to kill it."

Darcy groaned loudly.

"I _hate_ libraries. They're so stuffy and _boring_. Can't I do something fun?"

Athena turned to Darcy and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you consider fun? That doesn't involve the male gender."

Darcy paused.

"Uh… shooting things? That's fun! Fine, I'll go to the damn library."

"That's my girl Dar."

Darcy shot a glare in Teenie's direction and sipped some more coke, placing it down firmly after she had sculled the rest ten seconds later.

"You so owe me."

Sam grinned.

"I think sleeping with you cancels out us owing you anything."

Darcy looked at him as the other hunter's stared. Sam looked slightly guilty for a moment before he stood up and stretched, pulling Athena up beside him. The older two swiveled their heads to face her and she cursed internally, standing up slowly.

"That was so not funny. We'll give a buzz if we find anything."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Lack of brain power tend to impede things. Enjoy anyway!**


End file.
